


Overcooked!

by twiceghostwrite (orphan_account)



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, banters, misamo as kids, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/twiceghostwrite
Summary: Mina just wants to get past the first level, but Sana and Momo doesn't make it any easier for her.MiSaMo, as kids, playing video games!
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina, Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina, Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	Overcooked!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short one-shot to kind of break away from the angst in writing my other fic. 
> 
> Inspired by this cute clip of Sana defending Mina from people who said she looked like the older one (https://twitter.com/i/status/1200717248576413697) ;;

It is no secret in class that Myoui Mina is a bright kid. She performs very well in various activities and is often picked by her classmates as their group leader, especially in games. Even though she's soft-spoken, she has so much fighting spirit in her that one time, her classmate, Sana, compared her to someone she watched the night before. 

_"Mitang! You're so smart. You remind me of Nala!"_

_"You mean the one from the Lion King?"_

_"Yes! I mean, she may not be so strong like Simba, but she uses her skills well. Like you!"_

_"Sana-chan! How dare you say that Mitang is a lion," Momo, their other classmate, interjects. "She's obviously a penguin!"_

_"Momoring, I didn't even say she's a lion. I only said she's like Nala."_

_"Yeah, that's what she said, Momo-chan."_

_"Ohh," Momo realizes her mistake but she's not one who backs down on banters with Sana. "But I still think she's a penguin!"_

_"A penguin?" Mina questions._

_"That's funny, Momoring!" Sana starts laughing with tears forming in her eyes. "Why would Mitang be a penguin?"_

_"Because she walks like one!"_

_"I do?" Mina looks at Momo, confusion written all over her face._

_"Yes! I see it all the time when we line up and walk to the library." Momo states with arms crossed. Her stance looking like no one can say otherwise._

_"Hmm that's because you always want to go behind Mitang even if you're shorter!" Sana says with an accusing tone, laced with some teasing._

_"I am not shorter! We're all the same height!"_

_"No, look!" Sana stands up from her seat and forces Momo to do the same. "See?"_

And that's how the lion and penguin talk was quickly forgotten by the three kids. And if not for Ms. Yoo's intervention, Sana and Momo would have been bantering all day about who's taller. 

Actually, Mina could have easily solved it on her own but she likes watching her two close friends cutely arguing about the most mundane things. Plus, she loves being in between Sana and Momo when they're in line for library time, especially because they have to walk hand in hand. So, she kept it a secret from the two that they actually line up by surname, and not by height. 

* * *

"Okay, class!" Ms. Yoo claps her hands twice to get the kids' attention. "Kindly bring your drawings to my table. Then after, you may proceed to the play area for recreation time. If you have brought toys with you, you can play with them too aside from what we have. Enjoy and no hurting anyone!"

The kids squeal in delight and begin to rush to Ms. Yoo's desk, leaving their crayons a mess on the tables, some on the floor. 

And while the others are scrambling to submit their artworks and get their hands on some toys, Mina patiently waits on her seat for the crowd on Ms. Yoo's desk to clear up. 

In the meantime, she decides to pack away her crayons. She even arranges them by the colors of the rainbow, thinking it's a fun look. 

"Mitang! Let's go play," Sana calls her over from the play area. "Momo brought her Switch today."

Mina's calm demeanor fades away and she quickly looks at the direction to where Sana's voice came from. From her seat, she sees both her friends waving their controllers at her, almost teasingly. 

"Wait up!" Mina shuffles from her seat and passes her artwork as fast as she can, leaving the papers on top falling on the floor.

"Woah there, Mina," Ms. Yoo chuckles as she retrieves the fallen artworks. It's her first time seeing the girl move in such a hurry. "You have plenty of time to play." 

Mina giggles shyly and bows her head in apology before going in a beeline to the play area.

"What game will we play today?" Mina excitedly asks as she plops down in between Sana and Momo.

"Overcooked!" Momo exclaims as she hands Mina the mint green controller she asked her mom to buy so the three of them can play together. "I haven't played it yet but I'm sure you can figure it out for us, Mina-chan."

"Yes! I'm sure Mitang will do awesome like always," Sana chimes in. "Let's play!"

The game starts booting and they're first prompted to choose their character's faces.

"Ooh we're chefs!" Momo's eyes glimmer. "Do you think, we'll be making food, Mina-chan?"

"Yeah, I think so." Mina replies while checking all the options they have. "It has so many choices, Momo-chan," she says in amusement.

"I'll be the squirrel!" Sana locks in her choice with a giggle. "It's so cute!"

"And I'll be this raccoon," Momo smiles. "Then Mina-chan, you be the penguin!"

"Uhh... I think there's no penguin, Momo-chan," Mina says as she finishes going through all the options.

"Aww, that's too bad. Then what's your choice?"

"Hmm..." Mina thinks for a while and settles for one. "I'll just be the mouse."

"Like Ratatouille!" Sana and Momo says in unison with cheerfulness in their voice.

Mina grins at the reaction. It shows how the three of them share the same fondness for animated films. "Yes, like Ratatouille. Let's begin?" 

"Yes, chef!" The two salute at Mina as they all press start. Mina just laughs at her friends' antics.

"So, how do we..." Sana trails off as she squeals right after seeing the mini kitchen and her little squirrel chef on the screen. "Aaah! Look at them. They're so cute and tiny!"

"Look at mine!" Momo coos at her own character. "Hi, Mr. Raccoon!"

Mina shakes her head but there's a big smile on her face. "We need to start cooking guys."

"Oh yeah hehehe," Sana laughs to herself and starts pressing buttons on her controller. 

"Yah! Momoring! Bring me the vegetables over there," Sana commands in her little high-pitched voice.

"Why do I have to bring them?" Momo whines.

"Because you're closer!"

"Nuh-uh. I want to cook since I'm a chef!" Momo reasons out and maneuvers her character towards the stove tops. "You bring the ingredients here, Ms. Squirrel!"

Sana pouts and lets her character walk towards where the ingredients are placed.

Apparently, they need to get one burger done in under three minutes to finish the first level. It seems quite easy, but with how Sana and Momo are reacting, Mina thinks it will take them a while. 

"I'll be here chopping," Mina says calmly. "Sana-chan, you can bring them to me before giving them to Momo-chan."

"Okay, Chef Ratatouille!" Sana's pout is gone and she's now focused on following what Mina just said. "Here are the leaves!"

Mina giggles. "They're not leaves, Sana-chan. They're called lettuce."

"Ohh, here's the lettuce then!"

Feeling left out, Momo tries to get the attention of Mina by shaking her shoulder. "How about me? What do I do, Mina-chan?"

"Hmm... you can get the meat and chop it too," Mina replies without looking at Momo, too focused on chopping the lettuce Sana gave her.

"That's all?"

"Nope. You need to cook it after."

"Okay, I got it!" Momo turns her attention back to the game and does what Mina instructed.

Everything seems to be going smoothly until Sana gets to the tomatoes. "Mitang! Do you think we can make you some ketchup with this tomato?"

Momo hears what Sana just said and tells her to quickly bring it to the stove. "Maybe we can heat it up and it will turn into ketchup." 

"Ooh that's smart, Momoring!" 

For once, the two agreed on something but Mina isn't quite happy about that, considering that they only have two minutes left and still no burger on their plate. 

"Guys, we only have two minutes left!" Mina informs the two, but Sana and Momo just kept going with trying to put the tomatoes into the pans on the stove. 

Mina sighs. "I don't like ketchup anymore."

"Mitang," Sana lightly nudges Mina's shoulder and eventually rests her head on it. "You're just saying that because you're too shy to ask us to make it."

"Yeah! We know you want ketchup!" Momo says, eyes concentrated on the screen, trying to figure out how to make it work.

"But we need to win this!" Mina explains, distress evident in her tone.

"Don't worry! We will win this, Mitang. You're here." Sana says with so much belief and comfort to which Mina responds with a pout.

Suddenly, a beep is heard. Momo is the first one to notice what appeared. "I think we won! There's a red triangle with an exclamation point flashing."

"Yay!" Sana celebrates with Momo as she makes her character spin around, still with the tomato in hand. 

The sound picks up in speed and Mina rushes her character towards where the two are staying. But before, she gets to reach them, a small fire ensues. 

"Oh no!" Sana and Momo cries out at the same time.

Their meat burned.

And Mina quickly takes it out and puts it to what she assumes is the trash bin. 

"Momoring! Get some water to put the fire out," Sana says as she fiddles with the controller's buttons, sending her character into a frenzy.

"But there's no water in here!" Momo complains, a little rattled.

"Then make one!"

While the two panic over their burned kitchen, Mina calmly tries to cook one decent burger on her own but sighs once the screen read 'TIME OUT!'. 

"Did we win?" Momo asks innocently.

"Did we, Mitang?" Sana asks Mina as she lifts her head from the latter's shoulder.

Mina only shakes her head with a sad look in her eyes. 

"Aww, that's okay!" Sana moves closer to hug Mina. "Let's just not include Momoring on the next game."

"What?" Momo is shocked. "But that's my Switch!"

"But you're the one who made us lose. Go away!" Sana sticks her tongue out. 

Mina detaches herself from the hug and stands up.

"Where are you going, Mitang?" Sana asks.

Mina says nothing and starts walking out of the play area. Sana and Momo share a confused look then quickly follows their friend. "Mina-chan! Wait!"

Soon, Mina arrives at where she's headed to. Momo abruptly stops in her tracks and grabs Sana's arm, tugging it so they are both facing the other direction. 

"Do you think Mina-chan will tell Ms. Yoo that I burned the kitchen?" Momo whispers to Sana.

Sana's eyes widen at the realization and nods her head slowly.

"Sana! Momo!" 

The two girls turn their heads at the same time, revealing their surprised and guilty faces.

Ms. Yoo gestures for them to come over and they followed.

"I thought the three of you were playing together on Momo's Switch?" Ms. Yoo asks Sana.

"Yes, we were, Ms. Yoo."

"Then why did Mina ask for me to call her mom to bring her Switch here?"

Sana looks at Mina, both confused and surprised. "I don't know, Ms. Yoo."

Ms. Yoo sighs. "Momo?" 

Momo shrugs her shoulders. She is confused too. If Mina didn't tell Ms. Yoo about what happened in the game earlier then...

"You don't want to play with us anymore, Mina-chan?" Momo asks sadly. 

Upon hearing her friend's sad voice, Sana looks at Momo then at Mina. "Mitang... is that true?"

Ms. Yoo watches in amusement as the scene unfolds in front of her. _Kids._

Mina nods slowly and Sana's lips quiver as if she's about to cry.

"I just want to win the game! The two of you don't play well." Mina says the last words quietly with a pout.

"Then we'll play better! I promise not to burn the kitchen anymore," Momo says with clasped hands and puppy eyes. 

Sana rubs her eyes and joins in with Momo's promises. "And I'll bring the ingredients directly to you, Mitang. I won't listen to Momoring anymore."

Momo frantically nods her head in agreement even if what Sana said is an attack on her.

Mina looks at both her friends then at Ms. Yoo, as if asking for help on what to do.

"So, what do you say, Mina? Will you play with Sana and Momo again?"

Mina stays quiet for a while. "Okay, I'll play with them." 

Sana and Momo squeals and lunges forward to engulf Mina in a big, tight hug.

"But only if we play Minecraft!"

The two groans in disappointment.

This is what they deserve after ruining Mina's game play with their silly antics over ketchup.

**Author's Note:**

> @twiceghostwrite on Twitter  
> cc: curiouscat.qa/twiceghostwrite


End file.
